1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluorescence measuring device for micro samples. More particularly, it relates to a measuring device and a measuring method that can efficiently measure an extremely small fluorescent spot on a microchip or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Researches are being made on the technology of LOC (Lab on a chip) of downsizing measuring devices that have conventionally been utilized and causing them to react with an extremely small amount of a liquid agent. A chip that is smaller than 10 to several cm square is employed with the LOC technology. Such a chip is typically made of plastic, glass or silicon and grooves are formed on the surface thereof. An agent solution and a sample are flowed respectively into the grooves and isolated by a very small quantity before they are subjected to a reaction to analyze the micro sample. A very small quantity of a sample (object of examination) such as blood can be prepared with this technique. Thus, the LOC technology provides advantages including that the quantity of the sample, that of the agent necessary for detecting the sample and that of the solid and liquid waste of consumables used for the detection are reduced and that the time necessary for the detect is generally shortened.
JP 2007-78574-A discloses a measuring device to be used for the LOC technology. The disclosed measuring device can detect fluorescence from a micro sample by irradiating the micro sample with excitation light.